


5 times Takaki borrowed Inoo's hair curler without permission

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it Takaki!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Takaki borrowed Inoo's hair curler without permission

**Author's Note:**

> This one is basically just a really long running gag. It's pointless. Oops? 
> 
> (I like to think Takaki and Inoo are secretly divas about their hair)
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies. Of course.

**1st time:**  
The dressing room was crowded with people and scattered belongings. Somebody’s bag had fallen over, clothes spilling out onto the floor. Makeup was smeared on one counter by a corner mirror. Given the amount of people and the lack of space in the NHK building, JUMP had been given only one dressing room to prepare for _Shounen Club_ filming. Usually it was okay when it was only two or three of them were on the show, but when the whole group was making an appearance, the room seemed to shrink to half its size.  
  
Thankfully, most of 7 had gotten ready earlier and had since disappeared in favor of playing pranks on the juniors. So the five members of BEST were left alone for last minute preparations.  
  
Inoo was searching frantically for his hair curler. He had a late start that morning and didn’t get a chance to style his hair right. He searched through his bag but found nothing. He knew the time to go on stage was growing closer and his hair still looked like a hot mess.  
  
Inoo searched through Yabu’s bag too since it was closest to his stuff. Maybe it had fallen in there by accident. Yabu, who was busy fussing over wrinkles in Hikaru’s pants, didn’t even notice. Once Inoo found Yabu’s underwear though, he figured it just wasn’t worth it and flung the bag down on the floor in disgust.  
  
“Time to go on stage,” the assistant said, poking his head through the doorway.  
  
“But I’m not ready yet,” Inoo complained. Daiki dragged him through the doorway as they all left. “I can’t find my hair curler.”  
  
“Oops,” Takaki said. “I borrowed that earlier. I think I left it over by the sink.”  
  
By this time, 7 had joined the group and they were standing right off-stage. There was no going back to fix his hair now. Inoo just knew there were going to be rumors all over the Internet tomorrow concerning wigs and such.  
  
“Damn it, Takaki,” Inoo said.

 

**2nd time:**  
Magazine photoshoots were always chaotic because of the continual costume changes. Inoo’s hair got messed up during one shoot involving some odd-looking hats so he returned to the dressing room to fix it. He knew he’d get scolded by the photographer if he showed up to the next shoot looking like he had just rolled out of bed. But after a few moments of searching for his hair curler, he realized it just wasn’t in the room with his things.  
  
“Hey Daiki,” Inoo called out as the younger boy happened to be walking by down the hallway at that moment. “Have you seen my hair curler?”  
  
“Oh I think Takaki took it earlier.”  
  
Inoo glared dramatically at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
“Damn it, Takaki.”

 

**3rd time:**  
JUMP was getting ready for a press conference to promote their newest single. Inoo kept trying to finish fixing his hair but every time he would turn around to answer a question from Daiki, Takaki would snatch his hair curler away to use. Inoo was getting very frustrated.  
  
“Why don’t you just buy your own hair curler?” he finally asked.  
  
Takaki looked oblivious to his annoyance. “Yours works really well,” he explained. “And the fans really like my hair. It’s part of my image. Gotta keep it looking nice.”  
  
Inoo rolled his eyes, feeling exasperated.  
  
“Time’s up,” a staff member called out, forcing the group to leave the dressing room. “Let’s go.”  
  
Inoo avoided looking at his messy hair in the mirror as he left the room.  
  
“Damn it, Takaki,” he muttered. “I have an image too!”

 

**4th time:**  
Concerts always sent Yabu into what JUMP liked to call “mother mode.” He was constantly running around backstage, making sure everyone looked decent and was wearing the right costumes. Currently, Yabu was fixated on Inoo’s hair. More specifically, the one odd curl sticking out of the side of his head.  
  
“Oh just stop it Yabu,” Inoo said, waving his hand away. “I’ll use your hair curler. Where is it?”  
  
Yabu shrugged. “Hikaru’s in his weird ‘stealing things as pranks’ phase, so I think he hid it somewhere. I’ll have to give him a good lecture later.”  
  
At that moment, Yamada ran by frantically. “Where are my shoes??”  
  
Yabu sighed. “A very good lecture later.”  
  
“Never mind,” Inoo said, “I’ll just use mine.” He reached down for his hair curler on the counter but only found an empty space. Looking to his right, Takaki was curling his hair with it, an innocent look on his face.  
  
“Damn it, Takaki!”

 

**5th time:**  
Inoo was in a good mood, preparing for a fancy outing with his family. He had picked out some really nice clothes and was about to fix his hair when he noticed his hair curler was, once again, missing.  
  
“Mom,” he called out, “where did my hair curler go?”  
  
“I think your friend Takaki borrowed it last time he was here,” she answered.  
  
Inoo raised his fists to the ceiling and shouted “Damn it Takakiiiiiiii.”  
  
He was beginning to think it’d just be easier if he shaved his head.


End file.
